


Where Merlin Finds Out He's Part God

by Eruanna_the_Fool



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Demigod Hunith (Merlin), Gen, Grandmother Reveal, Hunith Is The Perfect Mother (Merlin), Smart Hunith (Merlin), Smart Merlin (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eruanna_the_Fool/pseuds/Eruanna_the_Fool
Summary: Merlin goes to visit Hunith as a surprise. Turns out he was the one in for quite a revelation.Or. . .Merlin learns that he is somehow Emrys, a dragonlord, and part god.
Relationships: Hunith & Merlin (Merlin)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Where Merlin Finds Out He's Part God

It was not until Merlin came upon Hunith without notice first that he found out what the monsters meant.

The day was an ordinary one - or at least, to others. Merlin had convinced Arthur to give him leave so he could visit his mother on her birthday. They did not usually celebrate natality in Ealdor, but Merlin felt a strong compulsion to go this time. It was also the day that Balinor died the year before.

For a reason Merlin could not understand, Arthur believed that he will “abandon his duties as manservant forever,” and that he was probably just making her mum’s birthday up us an excuse so he could leave Camelot. He said all that in manner of jest, but Merlin saw through the façade and recognized the hints of genuine sentiment. In the end though, Merlin’s case won, and he was allowed a horse from the royal stables so he could arrive there swiftly.

When Merlin arrived, he felt an ominous energy in the air. It prickled at his scalp, and it was coming from his mother’s hut. With the motivation of fear, he raced to the hut as quietly as he can. He was no fool. If someone who means folly was still inside, he ought to catch them and make them _regret their actions._

The backdoor was open a sliver, and a faint golden light filtered through.

Merlin sighed when he found that her mother was in no danger. But something was still strange. He observed through the wood.

Hunith was sat on the dining chair, biting at her fingernail when the woman she was speaking to slapped her hand away from her mouth.

From where Merlin is, he only saw that the woman had blonde hair – like strands of pale gold. She was wearing a livery unlike any he had seen before. Bronze breastplate and backplate linked on the sides with leathery straps. In her belt dangled a silver helm that sprouted golden feathers like horsehair.

“I had only come to give you this,” said the woman, her voice lilting with inhuman authority. Hunith took the silk, unconvered it, and found a feather of gold. Like the one on the woman’s helm.

Hunith looked up nervously. “What shall I do with this?”

“You will know when the time is right,” said the woman. And then she said something in a foreign tongue that Merlin surprisingly understood. _“Your wisdom will guide you ever as you need it.”_

Hunith pursed her lips. “Does it have to do with Merlin?” she asked.

The woman simply leaned back. “Only time will tell.”

“But he does not know about you,” said Hunith. She looked up. “Mother, I never told him about you.”

Hunith’s _mother_ gave a short laugh. “I believe you no longer have to.” She looked him right in the eyes.

Merlin froze. Something about that grey gaze unnerved him.

“Merlin!” Hunith exclaimed, standing up and looking frantically between the two.

Merlin smiled nervously. “Hello, mother. . .grandmother?” He cringed at the unfamiliar title.

The woman had a stern _and_ gentle face somehow. But in her eyes, there was only storm. It’s baffling how she could be her mother’s mother when they looked about the same age.

“Merlin, since last I saw you, you were still a baby – wreaking havoc inside this little hut with your magic,” grandmother mused. The boy flinched. “I am Athena. And I must take my leave. It will not be long until we meet again, young warlock.”

Merlin looked at his mother questioningly. When he turned back to glance at Athena, she was gone.

Merlin’s face muscles twitched. “Surprise?”

Hunith smiled guiltily.

That day, Merlin learned of his mother’s godly ancestry, her natural attractiveness to monsters, and that Hunith’s intelligence is _indeed_ limitless, as he used to joke before.

He leaned his head on her shoulder. “Happy birthday, mother. I love you.”

Hunith sighed contentedly. “I love you, too, my son.”

**Author's Note:**

> A random idea that popped up in my head that I just _had_ to write instantly. I based Athena on Rick Riordan's version.


End file.
